For You::
by spazzing
Summary: changed name LUNABLAISE AND dg STORY dedicated to Kristie, my best bud
1. Chapter 1

Ginderella  
  
Chapter one- That was then, This is now  
  
A/N: I hope I dun sound like a 4th grader any more . Ok, I don't own any of the Characters from the HP books, the wonderful J. K. Rowling does...yada yada yada.  
  
...............  
  
It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. The sun shone from the windows of the Great Hall. It was the first day of school starting again, and a beautiful day too.  
  
Students gradually entered the Hall for breakfast, chattering about their schedules and classes.  
  
Ginny Weasley walked in, with the sun shining behind her. Her graceful hips swayed as she walked towards the Gryffindor table. Her red curls bounced, as she walked. She wore a white T-shirt, with 'Angel' written on it in Blue sparkles, a white sweater with a zipper at the front and a pair of muggle jeans. With her beautiful glossy smile, she most definitely looked like an angel.  
  
Every male under the age of 18's jaw dropped (got it from Koa, hope you don't mind:)  
  
Was this the new Virginia Weasley? No, she was the new Ginny Weasley. Just last night, Ginny decided to get a grip and move on. She knew Harry Potter would never fall in love with her. No. She knew that she could get back up and find someone that she could really love. Love -hmph -love with Harry Potter. Never.  
  
-Last night-  
  
It was her first day back, and she saw Harry with Rica, his new girl friend, snogging at the corner of the Gryffindor common room. Ginny backed away slowly, not daring to make a sound. Turned, and ran to the girls' dormitory.  
  
She lay there crying her eyes out. "No" she thought "No, I will not cry over some stupid boy, who can't even hint that I fancied him. No. I'm going to find someone that I can love."  
  
As quick as a cat. Ginny got up and washed her face in the girls' washroom. As fast as she had got up, Ginny rushed over to her mirror and stared back at the reflection, and smiled. This was going to be a fun year at Hogwarts.  
  
She started to pull out her clothing and laid them on the bed. With a little help from 'Teen Witch Magazine', Ginny was able to put on make-up that Hermione had given her for her birthday in June. " Tomorrow's going to be a great day" Ginny thought. Silently, went over to her bed and pulled the covers up.  
  
-End of 'Last Night'-  
  
'Good Morning, Ron' greeted Ginny as she sat down next to her brother.  
  
'er.g-good morning' replied Ron with a confused look on his face.  
  
'Ginny! You look fabulous! You have got to tell me what you did!' Hermione exclaimed, beaming at Ginny.  
  
'Alright' Ginny shrugged and tried not to glance at Harry.  
  
' Ginny, what about me? Am I invisible to you? No, good morning? No smile?' Harry asked, obviously jealous, that the others had been greeted by this beautiful .angel.  
  
Ginny smiled at the young man's reaction. ' Good morning, Harry' and winked, causing Harry to blink twice at this simple gesture from the beautiful goddess sitting across the table.  
  
Boys passed the Gryffindor table, tripping, trying to get a glimpse of Ginny. Even Slytherins came over. Ginny smiled "This is going to be an interesting day" she thought.  
  
....................  
  
Not far from the Gryffindor table sat Draco Malfoy with his mouth wide open, staring at the new girl.no.it was Virginia Weasley. When he realised it, he quickly closed his mouth and looked around to glare at anyone who had seen.  
  
'Oh, my god! ' whispered Blaise Zabini, almost drooling at the sight of Ginny.  
  
'You are so pathetic' Draco looked Blaise in disgust, masking his own reaction towards the youngest Weasley.  
  
" She does look a slight bit better" Draco thought, 'ugh' Draco said out loud, pushing the thought away.  
  
~End of chapter 1~  
  
A/N: I hope you like the story! Please review!! You see that little button down there at the bottom on the left? The one next to 'submit review' and says 'Go'. Ya, CLICK ON IT PLEASE!! Many thanks,  
  
* SC * 4ever * 


	2. Chapter 2

Tru Luv  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I hope you like this story and I hope this one's better than sly is fly.  
  
............................................  
  
A few days later.  
  
Students sat at their house tables waiting for breakfast.  
  
Professor Dumbledore's eyes shined, and stood up. The silver moons and stars twinkled on the sleeves of his purple robes, as he lifted his arms to silence the Hall.  
  
'Good morning students.' greeted Professor Dumbledore. 'I would like to make an announcement upon the event that the staff and I have decided to hold.'  
  
' We have decided to have the Winter Ball this year. Now then, there has been a little addition to this event that we have added to make it more interesting, if I say so myself, form of competition. During the Winter Ball, there will be judges deciding upon the best dancers.'  
  
He paused as the silent Hall became louder of excitement.  
  
'Please' started the Headmaster ' if I may so continue. The winners of this event will receive a trip to the Drahaylian Isands (A/N: made it up) for the remainder of the winter holidays.'  
  
He paused again, students started to chatter.  
  
' And for the couple in second place, will win a trip to Paris and Italy which will end on January 4th. We have also informed your parents and guardians that no students are to leave during the holidays in order for this event to justify.' He looked around the Hall, beaming at the noisy students.  
  
'And now, let us eat!' He shouted, and sat down, engaged in a conversation with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Food appeared on the tables.  
  
Hermione, as usual, started to chatter about house elves making the food and S.P.E.W., while Ron and Harry concentrated on their bacon and eggs, pretending to be listening.  
  
Ginny started to talk to Amy and Colin about the Ball.  
  
'. and I'm gonna get that red gown that I bought during the summer' said Amy to Ginny.  
  
Colin rolled his eyes ' You have 4 months to prepare, and you're already talking about it!' Ginny smiled at the couple fighting. They reminded her of Ron and Hermione, even though they were dating each other, doesn't mean that they can't fight.  
  
Ignoring Colin, Amy turned to Ginny 'So what are you gonna wear?'  
  
'I'm not sure' Ginny frowned. She had been saving money to buy something for Ron, since he always got hand-me downs, but ginny, unlike Ron, hadn't used all her pocket money at Zonko's.  
  
But this was different, Ron had always been a git to her, and since he still was, she decided to spend the money for herself. And this was a very good excuse. Yes, it was a very good one indeed. She was going to spend her savings at the next Hogsmeade trip.  
  
Amy watched Ginny's gears turning inside her head. This happened so often that Amy didn't mind Ginny to stop and think of a solution to problems.  
  
'So have you got a plan yet?' Amy asked.  
  
'Yes, I do' Ginny smiled widely, revealing her angelic smile.  
  
Ginny walked down to Transfiguration with Colin, Amy and Luna.  
  
They walked down a corridor when they heard someone shouting.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy yelling at Pansy Parkinson, the snob.  
  
All four students snickering and smiling, hid in a corner to listen to the Slytherins shouting, which highly amused them.  
  
'Will you stop talking about other people? I don't want to hear anything new from your snooping and rumours.' Pansy stood there, wide-eyed staring back at Draco.  
  
Malfoy stormed towards the four 6th years hiding in the corner. Not even noticing Ginny's red hair sticking out at the corner.  
  
When Malfoy left, Colin came out first to see if Pansy had left. 'She's gone' announced Colin, smiling widely.  
  
The three girls stepped out of the corner and let out their laughter that they had been holding.  
  
Still laughing, the four sat at the back of the classroom waiting for lesson to begin. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ...........................c(:  
  
Ginny looked out of the window of the Charms classroom. The sun was shinning, again. Ginny smiled. She loved to walk out to the lake and walk on a sunny day. Right after her every walk, she kept the picture in her mind, and started painting in her dorm. No one knew about her talent since she only spread her wonderful skills in the Prefect's room, when no one was there.  
  
The bell rang, signalling for the class to end.  
  
Ginny walked beside Luna to dinner. Along the way they met Liam Stevens, Luna's boyfriend-or so, Ginny had called, him since Luna and Liam always hung out.  
  
Liam was in Hufflepuff, he had red hair the Weasleys aren't the only ones-some freckles, and gelled his hair with some spikes like the muggles boys do (*drools*o*).  
  
Liam's family was quite close to the Weasleys. Red hair, freckles, skinny, need I say more?  
  
As usual, Luna and Liam started talking. Ginny smiled, they were just like Colin/Amy and Ron/Hermione, except they weren't arguing and they weren't going out.  
  
But luck was everywhere, couples everywhere. Ginny was still alone like Susan, another good friend. The four girls: Luna, Ginny, Susan and Amy were the best group of friends in Hogwarts. Surely a group so loyal to each other had a nickname; 'The Four Roses' (sounds like they're the Mauraders eh? So innocent)  
  
Ginny was a red rose, Luna-silver (so mysterious), Amy-white, Susan- gold. They each had a special something with a rose on it. Ginny had a ring with a red rose on it. Luna had a silver rose on each of her earrings. Amy had a white rose on her necklace, and Susan had a gold bracelet. (A/N: this is getting weirder and weirder).  
  
Most interesting thing of all, they hadn't got a Slytherin in 'The Four Roses' group, unless you counted Ginny's incident with the Sorting Hat.  
  
++Ginny's Sorting++  
  
The Hall was silent. Another Weasley was going to be sorted. Everyone knew Ginny was going to be a Gryffindor.  
  
But....  
  
Ginny sat on the stool and waited for the hat to call 'Gryffindor'.  
  
'SLYTHERIN!' shouted the hat.  
  
Everyone was in shock. The hall was silent.  
  
'Nooo.'Ginny whispered. She didn't move. What would her family say? What would her parents say? What would her brothers say? What would Ron say?  
  
'No, eh? You don't want to be in there? But seeing that'-the hat said something that Ginny couldn't hear-'then . GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
The Gryffindor table clapped. Ginny walked to sit next to George. She didn't say anything. She waited for Ron to say something. But nothing came. Where was Ron? (He's with Harry at the Whomping Willow-or outside watching through the window)  
  
'It's okay Ginny' reassured Fred. The twins maybe annoying, but they were caring to their sister.  
  
'Ya, at least you're in Gryffindor now.' Added George.  
  
'Ya' Ginny answered, putting on a small smile.  
  
++End of Sorting incident++  
  
A/N: Thanks 4 the reviews everyone, I can't answer them cuz I gotta do some cleaning to do c( : 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters and they belong to the wonderful JKR. But the story line is mine-yada yada yada  
  
Thanks for reviewing. whoever did  
  
And thank you for your comments. I'll TRY to write more, I'm not very promising . :p  
  
Cheerio  
  
..................................  
  
Chapter 4 ==October==  
  
Just after breakfast, Ginny, Ron, Herminoe and Harry walked towards the doors to leave for Hogsmeade. Ginny's other friends were already there, waiting for her at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Harry was about to step through the doors, when suddenly an arm stretched out infront of him, blocking his way.  
  
'Tsk, tsk, tsk Potter' it was Malfoy. Ginny rolled her eyes and stepped forward (she's a prefect)  
  
'What's the problem Malfoy?' asked Ginny.  
  
'Why, Potter here has forgotten his manners. Ladies first Potter' Malfoy said, pointing at Ron, signalling Harry to let Ron first.  
  
'Your damn rite!' Ginny replied for Harry. Ron's ears went red, and shocked at Ginny for saying the word 'damn'. Hermione just stared. Harry was about to say something-  
  
'Harry, you should let our dear Malfoy go first.' Continued Ginny. She smirked at her own brilliance, and the look on Malfoy's face.  
  
'You've got some nerve talking about a prefect like that!' replied Draco, showing off his prefect badge.  
  
'You've got some nerve talking to a prefct like that Malfoy.' Ginny said mockingly and showed her prefect badge off too.  
  
'And you shan't make a scene right here, when it can affect your prefect records.' Added Hermione.  
  
With that, Ginny stepped outside, greeted by the cold October breeze.  
  
Draco scowled at the youngest Weasley, watching her walk towards Hogsmeade. ' Let's go' Draco signalled to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
~xXx~  
  
Ron and Harry laughed all the way to Hogsmeade. Ginny smiled at them. Hermione scowled, and lectured them about getting points taken off if, IF they had done anything to Malfoy.  
  
Ron laughed so hard and tears streamed down' Ginny , you're going to kill me!'  
  
' That's the plan' Ginny grinned.  
  
Ginny walked up to the doors of the Three Broomsticks and entered to find the 3 girls.  
  
She walked past tables and saw Luna's hand waving at her. She hurried toward their table and sat down.  
  
'Got you a butterbeer' Luna handed her a bottle.  
  
'Thanks! It's so cold , and it's not even November yet' Ginny exclaimed, grabbing the bottle.  
  
They talked and talked about the ball.  
  
'.and did you know that the ball is always a costume ball??' asked Susan. ' I heard from my brother.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'I duno what I wanna be' said Amy.  
  
Luna started to answer for her ' You could be a .er...uh...erm...crap I duno.'  
  
Ginny smiled, it was Luna's habit, wasting on 'ers' and 'uhs'.  
  
'I'm thinking on being Cinderella' Ginny said thoughtfully. 'My mum gave me a pair of glass slippers, it was from Gran.'  
  
'Wow. You better keep 'em or Pansy Parkinson might try and steal 'em..' Amy said.  
  
'Ya. I wonder who's gonna be your prince charming?' Susan giggled. Ginny rolled her eyes. Susan had always been like this, dancing in muggle 'Tairy Fales' or whatever they're called.  
  
'Right..I'm going to be your Fairy godmother' Amy said sarcastically.  
  
Luna laughed at their stupid wonders.  
  
'I'm going to laughs be Beauty from beauty and the beast' Luna said.  
  
'And I'll be snow white' added Amy  
  
'I'll be er..the mermaid or Rapunzel? Said Susan, asking for advice  
  
'well if your gonna be the mermaid, ur defiantly not going naked.' Said Luna.  
  
'You can wear a gown with seashells and pearls and er..blue satin.' Said Ginny.  
  
'And wear a tiara with pearls on them.'  
  
'Rapunzel's better.' Said the three girls in agreement.  
  
++ End++  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter was a lot better..next chapter: a bit of a...kissing :D and if you've seen the movie 'kangaroo Jack' I hope you like it. :D  
  
Changed my pen name-I can never decide on one name  
  
BR 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own the HP characters, if I did y wood we call them Harry Potter characters? Harry Potter belongs to JKR therefore Hpcharacters are JKR's . rite?  
  
Any ways here we go  
  
.......................  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~xXx~  
  
Blaise and Draco were assigned partners for a potions assignment.  
  
Blaise has been trying to work out ideas and plans and searching books. But none of his tries have been sucessuful..  
  
Draco on the other hand, his ideas were working well for him. He tried to help Blaise (only so they could get the top mark, was his excuse) but Blaise didn't let him.  
  
Everytime Blaise was the leader to work out an experiment, it would either blow up or turn a weird colour. Draco took it very calm (surprisingly), he didn't shot or even critisize Blaise. Draco gave other suggestions.  
  
Draco's plan's worked out very smoothly. This only made Blaise jump to the conclusion that Draco had added a little extra ingredients in Blaise's potions, so that he would look like a fool.  
  
~xXx~  
  
On Sunday after lunch, Blaise waited for Draco outside the library. Draco was late.Blaise fumed with anger.  
  
'Draco you're late!'  
  
'I know-' Draco tried to explain, but Blaise just kept on shouting.  
  
'First you tamper with my plans, and now you're wasting my time!' pause ' I'm not working with you any longer!' Blaise concluded and walked into the library. (I'm making Draco sound like a wimp, aren't I?)  
  
Draco followed after Blaise and said 'But I need you! We were great partners! Blaise please! I need you--!'  
  
'No you don't! You can find someone else to work with! You're the one who doesn't like me being on top! You don't me taking control-what are you staring at?'  
  
People had heard their conversation and stared with wide eyes.  
  
'What-you think we are-you think we sleep together? !' Blaise said in realization.  
  
Draco shook his head, closed his eyes and sat down. The youngest Weasley was in the library too. 'Great' he thought ' just to add more to the Weasley's amusement, and she'll be off to tell scarhead and the whole Gryffindor idiots.'  
  
Blaise stormed out of the library muttering words like ' me? Gay- for the love of god!'  
  
~xXx~  
  
When the library doors closed, Ginny turned around and continued her homework, smiling and giggling. She maybe a prefect, but the attention and embarassment was enough for today for Malfoy. If she went over there and took off points from the two Slytherins, would only add more humiliation- not that she didn't want to.she just had a soft heart. (  
  
...........  
  
Ya I know this shapter was a lot shorter, but just wait till the next chapter.  
  
I know last time I said something about Kangaroo Jack, and that you'd love this chapter. But I you're going have to wait till chapter 7  
  
Which I'm writing right ...now.. I should be when you read this one ( 


	6. chapter 6 Quidditch match

A/N: I hope you like this chapter!  
  
And this time I wrote it down so um. it would sound better, hopefully.  
  
For KRISTIE! And my other reviewers. sorry I can only put Kristie's name cuz she's suffering a terrible, terrible disease and I'm #sniff# only putting her name. Get well soon Kristie. #sniff#  
  
............  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry had once again ended up in the hospital wing from Quidditch practice ( ya I know, it sucks but I didn't have another excuse)  
  
He received many gifts from his fan club, chocolates from Ron AND Hermione (LOVE!), and 4 roses of gold, silver, red and white was obviously from the 4 roses -duh, a card from Liam, a picture of Hogwarts on a card from Colin, and lastly a gold card that wasn't signed.  
  
But let's get back to the story; it wasn't supposed to wander off to Harry's life.  
  
~xXx~  
  
Since Harry was injured, Ginny was seeker for the next match against the Slytherins. (Such a coincident) Harry even let her use his Firebolt. ' I trust you to give it back to me in one peace' Harry joked.  
  
Ginny knew whom she was up against. Draco Malfoy. She wasn't scared, Hell no. Why should she be? He was just some slimy git who liked people cowering at the sight of him, well; she wasn't going to let him receive any satisfaction.  
  
Ron substituted for Harry as captain. He introduced Ginny, and the team clapped, well there was no point in introducing Ginny, since she was so popular. After everyone was changed, Ron led the team out into the field.  
  
'Good Luck Gin.' Said Ron.  
  
'You can beat him' Amy encouraged, she was a chaser, and gave Ginny a wide grin.  
  
In 5 minutes, the Slytherins had 10 points and Gryffindors had 20.  
  
Ginny waited on her broom, for the snitch to come out.  
  
She watched Amy and her other teamates fly across the field.  
  
She observed Malfoy to see if he caught sight of the snitch. But instead, he and Zabini decided to gang up on Amy.  
  
'Must've made up' Ginny thought as she watched them fly together. She cut across the field towards the two Slytherins forcing them to split and send a clear path for Amy.  
  
It worked well, but she knocked into Malfoy and they both plunged down towards the grass. They landed softly on the grass. 'Dumbledore must've cast a spell' She thought. And with an 'oof' she landed on top of Malfoy.  
  
'You're doing to be the death of me' Draco growled.  
  
'I wouldn't mind' Ginny gave a weak smile. The corner of his lips lifted a little and turned into a grin.  
  
Blaise was the first to stand next to them.  
  
'Wow Draco, that was quick. One minute she knocks you off, and the next you're both sleeping together. You should give me some tips next time.'  
  
Hearing Blaise's comment, Ginny sat up in realization and said 'Him? I thought he was gay'  
  
Blaise's face went red.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by another red head.  
  
'You better keep your mouth shut Zabini, she's a prefect' Ron had stood next to him.  
  
'And you're not' Draco said. 'I can also take off points Weasley, but I'll excuse your rudeness since I know that you are blind to see this badge.' Draco pointed at his prefect's badge showing off in front of Ron.  
  
Draco and Ginny's fans (boys and girls) rushed over and started asking them questions. Pansy Parkinson started to scream about Draco's injury, which he didn't have any.  
  
Dumbledore checked if any of the players were hurt and if any bones were broken. No damage was done, so the match continued.  
  
Ginny flew up into the air and felt drops of rain falling. She waited for the whistle to blow and the game continued.  
  
She waited and squinted trying to see through the rain, and cheered each time she heard the announcement of more points added.  
  
She saw a glimpse of gold near the Slytherins' goal post. She sped towards the Snitch and heard cheers coming from the Gryffindors and other supporters. Next second, Malfoy was right next to her, and the whole school cheered the two seekers.  
  
Malfoy kept bumping into her, trying to knock her off. Being a very stubborn girl and very used to being bumped by her brothers at home, she stayed on her broom. Finally he gave a big knock and she swerved off a little and was back on track.  
  
'Are you trying to kill me?' Shouted Ginny over the rain.  
  
'Ya, I suggest you to write your will' replied Malfoy.  
  
'Already did. It's got two words. The second word is 'you'. And I think you can guess what the first word is' Ginny grinned at her brilliance.  
  
' How kind of you to think of me.' Malfoy replied. Ginny stared at him, wondering if he was too dense to understand, or he just had to say something, or he wanted to coff*coff her. Ginny was very confused and frightened. But seeing that his face had no expression, she understood that he was too dense to understand. She smirked.  
  
'I think it's about time to end this' she thought and flew full speed towards the snitch, arm stretched and caught hold of the snitch.  
  
The Gryffindors and some supporters stood up and screamed and yelled. Ron and Amy immediately hugged her. She couldn't see the expression on Malfoy's face as the crowd splashed through the mud to celebrate.  
  
............  
  
Hehe you're gonna love chapter 7 and I'm writing it .now I've written 2 chapters already today~!  
  
Jan. 2, 2004  
  
Hehe ur gonna love chapter 7 and I'm writing it .now I've written 2 chapters already today~!  
  
Jan. 2, 2004 


	7. Chapter 7 Prefect's bathroom

Chap 7?  
  
Wow times past fast.I'm very sowy that I haven't updated for so long, wut  
?1,2 months now?  
  
I'm SO SORRY~! Plz forgive me!  
  
I'm updating cus it's my bday and I feel very happy, and I hope if u reed this, it won't make ur day crappy  
  
I love rhynming!  
  
ONWARD! FOR MY GRAND KIDS!!! And for Kristie too.  
  
Here's the chap.  
  
....................................  
  
Once Ginny entered the common room. There was confetti everywhere, butterbeer and food. Hermione told her that Ron went to the hospital wing to tell Harry about the news.  
  
The party lasted till 9:30. Everyone wanted to get to bed because tomorrow classes would start. Ginny went into her dorm and realizes that she was still covered in mud. She quicly grabbed her things and headed for the prefect's bathroom.  
  
**  
  
The halls were dark and silent. Ginny's footsteps could be heard, as she quickly walked down the halls.  
  
The sky was dark outside the windows. The rain had stopped, and there only a few clouds that circled the moon.  
  
She decided to bathe in the prefects bathroom, closest to the Slytherin's common room, near the dungeons, since nearly nobody went there, and the Slytherin prefects were all asleep.  
  
**  
  
She finally reached a blue painted door. Her eyes stared at the beautiful door. There were silver coloured stars and a crescent shaped moon just like the one outside. They moved slowly, and they blinked, and everytime they did, they were in a new postion on the door, as if they were on a projector.  
  
She finally woke up and turned the doorknob. The doorknob was decorated with stars on the handle, looking exactly like the door.  
  
She slipped in silently, and locked the door with charms just incase anyone came in.  
  
Her breath was caught once she went inside.  
  
The room was magnificent. It was enchanting. The ceiling was magicked to look like the sky outside; there was a moon and stars sprinkled across the sky. There were small trees just like a forest around the room. Flowers sprouted around, there was even grass.  
  
But the most enchanting was the waterfall. It wasn't too high, and it wasn't too small, it was just right.  
  
Ginny stood there, taking in the surroundings. She could smell the fragrance of the flowers. It felt like heaven.  
  
She snapped to her senses and headed towards the girls' change room.  
  
.....  
  
Ginny came out wearing a green tank top with two silver streaks on the side, and a matching pair of shorts.  
  
She bent over the edge of the pond and waded her feet. She smiled as the water was very warm.  
  
"What do we have here?"  
  
The redhead quickly jerked her head towards the speaker, and found a tall, blonde Slytherin.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy!" she growled.  
  
"Scared of me aren't you?" he inquired.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," she snapped, ignoring his question, "I came here first, and I don't want you here because of the lack of sanitation ferrets have."  
  
Draco stepped into the water. With a smirk on his face, he inched towards the Weasel, taking in none of her insults.  
  
She showed no sign of fear. But her heart throbbed as she watched the bare- chested, seeker approach closer to her.  
  
"If you come one step closer, I'll see to it that your pretty face will regret coming in here."  
  
" You think I've got a pretty face ?" Draco's smirk widened.  
  
"In your dreams, Malfoy!" Ginny snapped, she felt flustered, but her face was still very calm.  
  
"Well, I think my dreams have come true." He said. "and you've finally said what your heart has been holding for so long. I'm not surprised, since so many girls fall for me."  
  
"You?" she guffawed. " I have absolutely no intention to be with you. If you kissed me right now, it would defiantly have no affect on me, like that slutty-Parkinson-"  
  
She felt soft lips enclosing her mouth. Ginny stared up at the mercury eyes of Malfoy's. She closed her eyes, and soon melted, forgetting who she was kissing, forgetting their familes' feud, forgetting where she was, forgetting who she was..forgetting.  
  
She felt arms wrap around her back, and neck. Ginny immediately responded, and pulled their bodies closer.  
  
Forgetting.  
  
Forgetting.  
  
.....  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long! I am! I have 3 projects,or had three. now down to one really BIG one. Kristie/Kris was supposed to be my better reader and she was supposed to write the kissing part since I suk!. but she's not there right now, cuz she's gone for 2 days leaving me. so she could share a room with a girl who has a big stomach, and pierced it too. hurls I mean not that I have anything against being fat and ppl with pierced bellys.it's just that man even kris doesn't like her roommate!  
  
Kinda sounds funny now.hehehe I'm laffin at kris! She's gonna kill me. Adios!  
  
And I'll never write ever again, cuz my head will be like..buried like someshere..hmmm the headless hunt sounds great..nah I'm too fat :P  
  
Next chapter: RACOONS!  
  
O that chapter is gonna make kris sooo mad..=snickers=  
  
Tata!  
  
~BR~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday, March 30, 2004  
  
/B If this chap sounds crappy...blame it all on MoonDevil99!/B  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Draco woke up in bed. His head spun as he sat up. He plopped back down on his bed, and rubbed his forehead. Draco sniffed.  
  
"Stupid code..."he said to the dark walls of the dormitory.  
  
What had happened last night?  
  
Oh. Yeah...he kissed Weasley.  
  
He smiled. Draco Malfoy kissed Weasley. Draco Malfoy kissed the hottest girl in Hogwarts, and he liked the feeling, a lot. He had seen many males staring at this marvellous beauty. Each time he saw this, he would've given a disgusted look towards them, but no, that was about to change-or already has changed-well it hasn't happened yet, but it will... and, he'll smirk at those envious looks from other males whenever he walks with Weasley. Weasley belongs to him now.  
  
But Draco Malfoy doesn't know if she'll accept him. What if she pretends that nothing had happened last night? No. He can't tell anyone, he can't risk Ginny if word had spread that he was with her. Her brother would be watching her closely with his best buddy, stupid pot-head and mudblood. Besides... it might not even work out. He's a Malfoy, and she's a Weasley. He can't have her. Draco decided to carry on his unfortunate hiding, and carry on with his insults to the youngest Weasley. He frowned at his decision.  
  
"Hullo"  
  
Draco, turned around towards the door, where a tall figure stood. "Goyle."  
  
"Is Dwakey sick? Aww."  
  
"Shut up, Goyle"  
  
"Awwww," Goyle said as he slowly walked towards Draco's bed.  
  
"I said Shut up!"  
  
"I have a little present for you." Goyle stepped into the dark room and pulled out a hot pink gift bag written in big black letters "Malfoy".  
  
"Thank you for your kindness Goyle." Draco said with a fake gleeful voice and then- "Is That Hot PINK?" Draco pointed at the shiny bag in the tall, chubby Slytherin's hand.  
  
"Hey, it's what's on the inside that counts! Besides, Blaise said that you like hot pink when I asked him," Goyle said, hugging the bag in his arms. Draco gave him a cocky raised eyebrow. "Don't gimme that look! I had to go to Hogsmeade and buy this! And do you realize how much I had to suffer when I bought this bag, with eyes staring at me?" Goyle shivered.  
  
"I thought you like being stared at by the gays." Draco replied with a smirk on his handsome face.  
  
"Well here you go." Goyle said, ignoring Draco's daily insults. He dropped the bag at the foot of Draco's bed. "And I'll be sleeping over here..." There was a loud squeak from one of the beds, trying to support all of Goyle's weight  
  
"You could've given the bag to me." Draco said.  
  
"You've got legs, use 'em wisely. It's not like you've got a period...unless...."  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
A shadow covered the light from outside of the hallway. The figure walked in like it was a normal thing to do. Blaise's face became more clearly as he walked closer towards the two beds in the room. "Ah, You're awake!" Blaise said to Draco.  
  
"Yes, I am, but I won't be any more," said Goyle, lifting his head, and fluffing the pillow before his head landed on to the pillow again.  
  
"I'm talking to Malfoy not you, and get out of my bed, Goyle!"  
  
"Fine,"said Goyle, "then I'll take back the presents!"  
  
"How do you feel now?" Blaise said, turning back too Draco.  
  
"Hurt!" answered Goyle, as he stomped out of the room, with a fake baby-ish- about-to-cry face.  
  
Draco watched Goyle, leave with a slight tinge of regret of not grabbing the hot pink bag, and look inside of it. He scowled at Blaise for being such a arse.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"You were coughing all night, and you were singing in the shower when you came back in at midnight. Oh, and nice hickey."  
  
"What hickey?" Draco rubbed at his neck, trying to hide the evidence of a girl swivelling Draco Malfoy. Back to his ass-minded attitude.  
  
............  
  
A/N: yeah I know I haven't written lots, but it took me 2 hours to type this chapter because MoonDevil99 send me this crazy song that I love so much, and I can't stop listening to it! And I can't think either!  
  
LOL  
  
Please put in Review! It is very important! It MATTERS to the author! If you don't review, they don't know if there's anyone even reading their story, so they don't update!  
  
I promise next chapter is dedicated to MoonDevil99-Kristie my best bud and my bettareader! 


End file.
